


walk me through the storm.

by 7thsenze



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, M/M, Purposeful lowercase, jeongin has brontophobia, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thsenze/pseuds/7thsenze
Summary: the one where jeongin learns to open up.





	walk me through the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first skz work so please be gentle, but if you like it i would greatly appreciate kudos and a comment :-)!!

maybe it was the storm that set his bones cold. maybe it was the way he could hear the wind picking up and the tree limbs knocking against his window, almost like nature was telling him to open up already. 

but he tried that before, and it had all gone wrong. it all went so horribly wrong. 

the last time he opened up was when he was 16, when he had told his parents that he was suffering with depression. his parents had scoffed at him, told him that he was just saying that to get attention, but why would he need attention in the first place? he was the most doted upon in his entire friendship circle, not to mention his status as the only child in his family. 

from that day, he vowed he would never open up again. 

but at the age of 18, laying in bed, curled up under the blankets as fear wracked his body, he decided he couldn’t live up to that promise anymore. 

with shaky hands, he reached out of his comforter to blindly grab for his cellphone, dialing the first person he saw on his call list. hyunjin. 

he didn’t bother to check the time before he called, only aware of the darkness that was suffocating his bedroom, the only light provided by mother nature in the form of dangerous lightning strikes in the distance. 

he presumed it was late, as when the elder picked up he heard his groggy voice from the other end. 

“jeongin?” he mumbled tiredly. jeongin had felt bad for even calling, now. he definitely just woke hyunjin up. 

“hyung,” jeongin had finally broken down. “c-can i come over? i-i know it’s l-late and-.. and it’s storming.. b-but i need to talk to you.”

he heard a slight rustling from the other end of the phone, followed by hyunjin’s voice, clearer now. “of course, innie, do you want me to come pick you up?”

“yes, please.” jeongin said, letting his eyes close as he listened to the other move about his recently rented out apartment. the older boy was lucky, even though he was only a year older than jeongin, he had gotten blessed enough to become a model when he was a child, and ever since he’s been modeling in magazines, on runways, you name it. he wasn’t poor by any means, but he didn’t live lavish, and that’s what made jeongin so comfortable with him. 

“i’ll be there in a few minutes, okay? do you want me to stay on the line?” hyunjin spoke, snapping jeongin out of his train of thought. 

“y-yeah, if you don’t mind..” jeongin trailed off, smiling when his friend affirmed that he didn’t mind at all. 

he continued to be silent as he heard the boy skip out of his apartment complex and to his car, the corners of his mouth crooking up slightly when hyunjin began to mumble his distaste for the rainy weather. 

“god, really didn’t do myself a favor moving into an apartment complex without a garage, did i?” he mumbled, phone pressed to his cheek as he fumbled with his keys, unlocking the car and sighing with relief when he got in. “yknow, innie, ill never get why you’re so scared of storms. my mom always used to tell me that it’s god bowling with angels.” 

the younger boy giggled at that, “what? what does that even mean?”

“you know! like, when it thunders that’s when they hit a strike. the lightning is from the other angels playing with flashlights. they’ve got a lot going on up there, i guess.”

“i dont really know why im scared of storms... i guess i just don’t like how unpredictable they are.” jeongin mumbled. 

“yeah? i’m surprised you’ve stuck by my side for so long then.” the younger could practically hear the elder’s smirk. 

jeongin rolled his eyes, though hyunjin couldn’t see him. “you dork. that’s not what i meant. they’re dangerous and unpredictable.”

“again, surprised you’ve stuck around so long.”

 

after a few moments of silence, hyunjin parked outside of jeongin’s house letting him know he was there and hanging up the phone call, getting out to run up to the front door and wait for the boy. 

when he finally came out, hyunjin smiled, bringing him into a hug despite his wet clothing. but jeongin didn’t complain, so he wasn’t going to, either. 

“cmon, let’s get going.” hyunjin smiled, guiding the boy back to the car and opening the passenger door for him, shutting it and running over to the drivers side, jumping in and hesitating before turning the car on. 

“you wanna tell me what’s up?” hyunjin pressed lightly. 

“after... after we get to your place..” his voice was quiet, hyunjin could tell he was just scared. 

“hey,” the elder smiled, looking to the boy and placing a hand on his thigh. “don’t be scared, i’m here, okay? there’s nothing to be afraid of as long as i’m around.”

he turned his head back to the road, finally pressing on the gas and exiting jeongin’s neighborhood, missing the blush that crossed the younger boy’s cheeks at the previous gesture. 

 

when they arrived at hyunjin’s apartment, all changed into dry clothing, the atmosphere changed. 

“hyung,” jeongin started. “i need to tell you something.. and i don’t want you to hate me for it.”

“i could never hate you, innie. we’ve been over this.” hyunjin looked sincere, taking the younger boy’s hands into his own as a comforting gesture. 

“i-i know it’s just... i... i like boys, hyung.” 

he couldn’t look up, didn’t want to look up because he knew what he would see. he was too scared to be met with the reality of who he was.

but he was beyond wrong. 

 

hyunjin’s hands squeezed his own once, his left hand departing from jeongin’s right to tilt the younger boy’s chin up, leaning in just slightly to press their lips together softly. 

jeongin let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, kissing back a little too eagerly, earning a light chuckle from the elder. 

hyunjin pulled away just slightly, their lips just barely grazing one another as he spoke.  
“i like boys too, jeongin. i like you, specifically.”

jeongin blushed vibrantly, smiling as he spoke.  
“i like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter - @/7thsenze ~~~


End file.
